


"I'm going to kill you"

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: A mission goes a little differently than expected. // prompt fill





	"I'm going to kill you"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



It was supposed to be a simple observation, but somehow they’d ended up having to abandon the Hell Charger and most of their weapons to follow their targets into some underground club. At least S.H.I.E.L.D. had a few tricks up its sleeve that meant the bouncer hadn’t recognised all their gear as such. Not that Robbie needed weapons, but that was beside the point.

“If we die in here, I’m going to kill you,”he told Trip. He’d been the one to insist they’d go after their target without any idea where she’d take them, or any back up. And now they were in some weird, fucked-up mutant fight club.

“Fair enough,”Trip agreed, eyeing their surroundings wearily. That this place had the ability to make both a seasoned agent and a man who’d made a deal with the devil nervous probably said enough.“I think she might’ve caught on to us. She keeps looking over.”

“Or she has the hots for you,”Robbie deadpanned. Somehow, the notion bothered him.

Trip chuckled.“I don’t think she buys we’re here for fun. You’re pulling a face as long as a fiddle.”

“And here I thought we were having the time of our lives.” Robbie raised an eyebrow in question.“Any suggestions how we can throw her off?”

“There’s one thing that always works,”Trip said. Robbie could’ve sworn is breath hitched a little before he kept talking.“Only idea I have right now, actually. So, sorry, Reyes.”

Robbie scowled at him in confusion.“Sorry for wh-”

He didn’t get to finish the question, Trip’s lips on his effectively shutting him up. He was frozen for a second, then brought up a hand to the back of Trip’s neck, responding tentatively. For realism, he told himself, for the mission. His erratically beating heart did not care about his rationale, but far more about just how impossibly soft the other man’s lips were.

He did his best to school his face into a neutral expression when they moved apart again.“Dude, at least buy me a drink first.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time,”Trip said, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Next time. He swallowed hard.

“Whatever.” Robbie was more than thankful for the strobe lighting - he could feel the heat in rising in his cheeks and hoped Trip couldn’t seen him blush like a middle schooler in this light.“I think she bought it. Let’s get back on mission.”

“When weren’t we?”Trip teased.

Or at least Robbie hoped he was teasing. Fuck, what if it had actually been entirely for the benefit of their target?

He pushed that thought away for now, following Trip through the crowd.

* * *

 A few hours later, the mission was done, they were debriefed, and out at a bar that mercifully lacked any genetically altered humans beating each other within an inch of their life.

The evening had gone well, all things considering. Robbie was still brooding, though. He wasn’t one for crushes, and he wasn’t one for sulking. Except, apparently, when it came to Antoine goddamn Triplett.

Just then, the man in question set a beer down in front of him.“There you go.”

Robbie looked from Trip to the beer and back again.“I said get me a drink before, not after.”

He said it so casually it could easily be a joke. If that’s how Trip wanted to interpret it, he’d never even think about tonight, he swore to himself.

“Well, I owed you a drink, the way I see it.” Trip shrugged, nipping his own drink, fiddling with the bottle when he set it down again. His smile was a little shaky when he met Robbie’s eyes.“That’s an ‘after’ drink, sure. But I can get you a ‘before’ drink once you’re done with that one?”

So not just a mission thing, after all. With a wry smile, Robbie picked up his beer and chugged the whole thing in one gulp.“I’m waiting.”


End file.
